


Best Friends

by shanachie



Series: Valentine's Day 2020 [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: Buck and Eddie couldn't be happier when spending time with their family and each other.
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), implied
Series: Valentine's Day 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634323
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Best Friends

_9*1*1_

_So it’s a few months late for Valentine’s Day, but I almost made for your birthday! Also I don’t know if you watch this show… but the prompt fit these two perfectly._

Buck looked across the room at his best friend. As if Eddie felt his gaze, he looked up from the vegetables he was carefully dicing. Buck ducked his head in bashfulness as Eddie flashed the smile that was just his. They weren’t acting any differently than usual, but Buck longed to shout that he’d kissed Eddie.

Unable to keep quiet any longer, although it wasn’t what he _really_ wanted to say, he called over to the other man, “So what did Christopher finally decide to take to school?”

Eddie rolled his eyes. “He _finally_ decided on those cards you found and two Hershey kisses per classmate. I swear it took us three hours to sign all the cards.”

The rest of the 118 crew laughed at Eddie’s aggravated tone. Bobby clapped his hand on the Eddie’s shoulder. “Welcome to the world of parenthood.”

“So,” Hen turned to Chimney. “What are your plans for Maddie?”

Chimney rubbed the back of his neck. “She said she didn’t want to make a big deal.”

Bobby and Hen laughed lightly. “You didn’t really fall for that, did you?” Hen asked.

Buck came over to lean on the counter, snagging a carrot from the pile Eddie was chopping. “Actually… that’s probably a good idea. I didn’t talk to Maddie most of the years she was married to Doug, but I know he used things like Valentine’s Day, birthdays, anniversaries against her.” He nodded at Chimney. “So good call.” He eyed the other man suspiciously. “But you did plan _something_ , right?”

Chimney sighed. “Sort of?”

This time the entire group laughed. “Good luck with that,” Eddie said. “The one year I didn’t plan anything for Shannon, I ended up sleeping on the couch for a week.”

Hen turned her attentions to Eddie at that comment. “So, what are _your_ big plans for Valentine’s Day?” she asked.

Eddie’s eyes sought out Buck, silently asking if he could mention anything. Buck’s slight nod gave him the courage to answer, “Dinner and a movie at home with Christopher and a good friend.”

“No plans to paint the town with that special someone?” Chimney questioned.

Eddie shrugged. “No reason to go all out like everyone. This works for me. And it’s impossible to find a babysitter on Valentine’s Day.”

“That is not a lie,” Hen agreed.

“Who’s the friend?” Chimney asked.

Eddie was saved from answering by the shrill sound of the siren. Everyone scrambled to get out of the loft. Eddie glanced at the dinner he had been preparing before following them. Buck slid into place beside him as they both hit the stairs in unison. “Good friend?” he questioned.

Eddie grinned. “Would you rather I say lover? They all knew I meant you.”

Buck felt the smile stretch across his face as they swung themselves into the truck. It didn’t matter how Eddie labeled them; he knew the other man was his best friend. And there was nothing better than loving and being loved by your best friend.


End file.
